The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to network connected vehicle driving ECUs and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for handling network connected vehicles experiencing ECU malfunction.
Vehicles connected to external networks (e.g., the internet) are vulnerable to malicious activity by remote entities accessing ECUs of the vehicle using the network interface of the vehicle. Such malicious activity may cause failure of the vehicle, and may even pose a safety risk when the vehicle is unable to operate safety due to the security breach. Existing solutions do not provide sufficient protection against such malicious activity.